Grazlax Attacks
Grazlax Attacks is the second story of the first series of Wizards vs Aliens. Synopsis Part 1 Tom’s quiet Saturday at Benny’s house becomes a thrilling fight for their lives when vicious aliens known as Grazlax hunt them down. The two boys must learn to fight together, combining Tom’s magic with Benny’s science, or the Nekross’s savage pets will succeed – and devour them! Part 2 The Grazlax are out of control! But Tom’s used up all of his magic, and Benny’s scientific genius is useless against creatures from beyond the stars. It’s a race against time for both humans and Nekross, as the Grazlax menace grows – but will stopping the rampage leave any survivors at all? Plot to be added Cast * Tom Clarke - Scott Haran * Benny Sherwood - Percelle Ascott * Ursula Crowe - Annette Badland * Randal Moon - Dan Starkey * The Nekross King - Brian Blessed (Voice only) * Nekross King Puppeteer - Tim Rose * Lexi - Gwendoline Christie * Varg - Jefferson Hall * Katie Lord - Manpreet Bambra * Tricia Sherwood - Nina Sosanya * Richard Sherwood - Don Gilet * Quinn Christopher - Connor Scarlett * Grazlax - Dave Chapman, Robert Tygner Crew * Assistant Director (1) - Adam Young * Assistant Director (2) - Dominique Webbe * Assistant Director (3) - Matthew Best * Floor Runner - Abigail Stewart * Location Manager - Paul Davies * Unit Manager - Debby Jones * Production Co-ordinator - Hannah Wells * Production Management Assistant - Lloyd Blanville * Production Runner - Adam Knoff * Script Supervisor - Nicki Coles * Camera Operator - Richard Stoddard Gogt * Focus Pullers - Mani Blanter Paliwala, Keith Bainton * Camera Assistants - Sarah Mahoney, Kyle Brown * Camera Trainee - Gareth Edward Evans * Grip - John Robinson * Trainee Grip - Sam Phillips * Baffer - Dave Fowler * Best Boy - Alan Tippetts * Electricians - Scott Smallwood, Nick Powell * Boom Operator - Dafydd Parry * Sound Assistant - Chris Hughes * Supervising Art Director - Dafydd Shurmer * Set Decorator - Hannah Nicholson * Standby Art Director - Rebecca Brown * Production Buyer - Blaanid Maddrell * Standby Props - Dewi Thomas * Prop Master - Bob Macpherson * Prophands - Camilla Blair, Lee Radford * Standby Carpenter - Paul Jones * Graphic Artist - Dale Jordan Johnson * Construction Manager - Mark Painter * Assistant Costume Designer - Bobbie Peach * Costume Assistants - Andrea Mear, Sara Morgan * Make Up Supervisor - Gill Rees * Make up and Hair Artist - Barbara Roberts * Stunt Co-Ordinator - Tom Lury * Titles - Ubik At Not To Scale * Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics * Post Production Supervisor - Ilisa Factor * Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown * Assistant Editor - Lee Bhogal * Foley Editor - Helen Dickson * Dialogue Editor - Doug Sinclair * Sound Effects Editor - Howard Eaves * Dubbing Miner - Mark Fedda * Online Editor - Matt Mullins * Colourist - Jon Everett * Orchestrator - Nicki Wilson * Casting Director - Andy Brierley Coo * Script Editors - Derek Ritchie, Gary Russell * Prosthetics - Millennium FX * Special Effects - Real SFX * Visual Effects - Ubik At Not To Scale * Sound Recordist - Bryn Thomas * Costume Designer - Ray Holman * Make Up Designer - Roseann Samuel * Composer - Sam Watts, Dan Watts * Editor - Will Oswald * Production Designer - Arwel Wyn Jones * Director of Photography - Mark Waters * Production Accountant - Dyfed Thomas * Production Manager - Bryan Moses * Line Producer - Steffan Morris * Production Executive - Llyr Morus * Head of Production - Julie Scott * Co-Producer - Phil Ford * Executive Producers for BBC - Gina Cronk (Episode 1 & 2), Sue Nott (Episode 2 only) * Executive Producers for Fremantlemedia - Sander Schwartz, Bob Higgins * Executive Producers - Russell T Davies, Bethan Jones References to be added Notes to be added Category:Stories written by Phil Ford Category:Stories Category:Series One